


Blood-Red Suits and Midnight Fur

by RemnantRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ADRIEN'S A WEREWOLF, F/M, Fun times for all, LMAO, MARINETTE'S A DHAMPYRE, OK A LOT OF FIGHTING AND BLOOD, THERE'S A BIT OF FIGHTING AND BLOOD, THEY'RE MONSTERS WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, WTF am I even doing, everyone's got magic, magic everywhere, so much magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemnantRose/pseuds/RemnantRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng is trying to live life simply, despite the fangs she has. But, when she discovers just how magical her own classroom is, she learns just how hard it is to keep your powers hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a vampire.

No two ways about it.

Specifically, she was a dhampyr, a half-breed form of vampire who retained their powers and lacked their weaknesses, making her very, very dangerous.

Still, however, she tried to fit in as normal, using the small amount of magic she knew to place an illusion enchantment on a pair of simple dotted earrings to hide her fangs and paler skin whilst out and about in the world.

She absolutely loathed the act of drinking blood, but her maman insisted, telling her that, while she could eat regular food, blood would be the only thing to actually nourish her.

She had no idea where her maman got all the bags of the stuff, but she learned long ago not to question anything her maman did.

Sabine Cheng was also a vampire.

Specifically, she was a moroaică, a breed of vampire with supposed elemental powers, though Marinette had been repeatedly assured that Sabine did not, and that was a myth. Sabine taught Marinette everything she needed to know about being a vampire, while her father, Tom Dupain, taught her everything she needed to know about being human.

Tom Dupain was a human being.

Long ago, he had met a vampire woman and despite her species, had fallen in love. And, although many around the world insisted it wasn't possible, the two eventually bore a child, a beautiful daughter who did not burn in the light and did not scream when placed next to garlic.

Truly miraculous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien Agreste was a werewolf.

A beta, born into the role from a mother whom he never knew, who ran on the first full moon after she saw her child shift, heard his bones crack, saw his eyes turn golden.

His father did not know.

How? He couldn't say. It seemed obvious that something as big as this would come to his attention somehow, but then again, he had always been cold towards his son.

Refining the transformation process had taken a lot of time and effort, but soon, Adrien could shift from human to wolf form with ease, using a small enchanted ring from his mother to control his instincts on nights where the wolf was strong. It hurt a bit every time, but Adrien was used to pain.

Using his father's ignorance to his advantage, Adrien often snuck out of his house, using the wolf to squeeze through small spaces or slip by in the shadows.

The one thing in the world Adrien Agreste valued more than any jewel was freedom.

Freedom to run and howl, freedom to pant and sing and laugh in the breeze, freedom to forget about any photoshoots or thoughts of parents who were never really there.

When he was free, Adrien smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alya Césaire was a witch.

A Hereditary Tech Witch, if one wishes to be precise.

Born of an Eclectic Cottage Witch of a mother, and a Solitary City Witch as a father, Alya's magickal know-how was large and varied, and mainly channeled through her phone.

As a Tech Witch, Alya was adept at channeling magick into code and circuitry. You could give her a spellbook, and she'd have the whole thing copied down with its effects on to a cell phone in five hours, maximum. She had many apps on her phone for simple forms of witchcraft, and multiple specialty apps which reflected whatever she was interested in at the time.

Even though Alya's parents typically strayed away from technology in favor of more traditional forms of spellcasting, they supported Alya fully, and bought her the shiniest forms of technology they could afford, allowing her knowledge of magick and silicone to grow.

However, Alya wasn't the only person in the house with an interest in magick.

With three sisters and two witch parents in the house, magic ebbed and flowed through Alya's building like none other. Fires constantly had to be put out, they had a 'Rampant Magickal Experiment Protocol', and her parents were constantly being bombarded with questions and demands.

However, even with her chaotic life, Alya was happy.

After all, who wouldn't want magick in their lives?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nino Lahiffe was most certainly not a mermaid, thank you very much.

He was a siren, a much more dignified species of creature than the mermaid.

Just because he had gills and a tail did not mean he was the same as those fish-brains. He was much cooler.

Nobody knew exactly how Nino became what he was. They simply knew he was born with gills, and soon had grown webbing between his fingers and the ability to shapeshift his two legs into a singular tail. For years, he was mislabeled as a mermaid, and believed it himself, until he discovered music. The first time he decided to sit down and truly listen to music, he was enthralled. Soon, he began creating his own music. That's when the effects began.

Anybody who heard Nino's first-ever track suddenly became much more refreshed, feeling filled with energy, as if they could run forever and lift ten thousand pounds.

Over time, Nino learned how to weave messages into notes, telling tales of healing and light, of flame and destruction, of harmony and protection. Nino was proud of the music and its effects.

He used music to affect his world.


	2. The Mystery Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets some... Interesting people on her first day.

Marinette’s first day of lycée did not start very well.

To start off, she woke up 15 minutes late and had to rush her shower, then during breakfast, her blood bag exploded all over her clothes, so another shower was required, then she had to pick a new outfit, and she almost ran out the door without her earrings on.

_Well, at least I made it on time,_ Marinette thought to herself, tapping her foot slightly as she sat in the classroom, five minutes until homeroom began. She mindlessly scrolled through her phone as she waited, tuning out the idle chatter in the background. She idly ran her tongue over her fangs as the words scrolled by, bored out of her mind as the time ticked by.

That is, until the door slammed open.

Marinette jumped on to her feet, reflexes causing her hands to shoot up into a defensive position.

A blonde boy slowly picked himself up from the floor, groaning as he rubbed the front of his face. Marinette blinked and slowly lowered her hands, recognizing the low threat of the situation.

…So then why did she still feel on-edge?

Nervously, Marinette sat back down, eyes still glued to the new boy who had stumbled in, now holding his nose and presenting a paper to Mme. Bustier, who nodded and pointed to the seat behind Marinette. He smiled shyly and began to walk towards Marinette. Their eyes met.

The world stopped.

Marinette stared deep into the green irises, feeling the strangest sense of unease. It was subtle, but definitely there, like a figure just at the corner of your eye. She could swear she saw the boy’s brow furrow slightly, and it looked like his lips pulled back, before the door slammed open once again, breaking the spell the eye contact had placed upon both of them. They both jumped a bit, turning towards the door. In the corner of her eye, Marinette noticed the boy briefly shake his head before rushing towards his seat, but her main focus was on the newcomer.

A girl swaggered into the room, her hair naturally brown but faded into vermillion at the tips, eyes glued to her phone as she advanced towards the teacher’s desk, showing her schedule and being directed to sit at the seat next to the blonde boy. The girl nodded, before finally looking up. She seemed to stagger backward a bit, jaw dropping before she collected herself, smiling widely and moving towards the seat behind Marinette, easily sliding into conversation with the blonde boy. Marinette noticed that, even though she retained eye contact, her fingers always seemed to be flying across her phone screen. Marinette was leaning in slightly to get a closer look-

Okay, she was about to rip that door off its hinges.

With a loud slam, a boy stumbled into the classroom just as the bell rang, breathing heavily as his headphones clattered loudly around his neck and placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“Nino Lahiffe, I assume?” Their teacher said, amused, as the new classmate wheezed and tried to control his breathing. Eventually, he looked up and smiled.

“You assume correctly,” he said, flashing his schedule at her. She shook her head slightly and smiled, vaguely gesturing towards the seat next to Marinette, the only open seat in the room. Marinette waved slightly, and Nino grinned, walking towards her and sliding into his new seat, smooth as glass. He held out his fist, and Marinette bumped it gently, grinning despite herself.

“Nino,” he said, adjusting his cap with a suave grin.

“Marinette,” she said with a slight giggle. Something about Nino’s happiness was just… infectious. Marinette usually never smiled at someone so new, usually was on guard, but now she just felt strangely… relaxed. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back in her chair as Mme. Bustier prepared her introductory speech.

“Good morning class…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Nino left and they went to their next class, Marinette felt her mood plummet.

She wasn’t sure what exactly about him made her feel so happy, but she missed it as soon as it was gone, becoming her normal, shrunk-in self, guarded and silent, an observer rather than an interferer. This was normal for her. Marinette much preferred subtly manipulating things from the background, rather than get involved herself, lest someone discovered something they shouldn’t have. However, she did have quite the temper, and was known to get a bit too heated at times.

Now however, she was perfectly content to hide in the background.

She met a few new people, Juleka, Nathanaël, Kim, just to name a few, but all day her mind had been focused on the three that had stumbled in after her: Nino, blonde boy, and phone girl.

The strange sense of unease she felt around the blonde hadn’t stuck around, but she could still recall it. It was like… like looking directly down into a large chasm. The feeling of mainly dangerous unease, with a hint of challenging recklessness, as if your brain is telling you to jump in. She wasn’t sure what exactly caused this feeling, but she knew for certain she wouldn’t be hanging around blonde boy much without Nino by her side.

Another anomaly of a person. Nino certainly made her feel better, she just didn’t know exactly how he did it. By all accounts, he was completely normal, just an average music nerd. A bit goofy, but still. Marinette had been around plenty of people like him just walking in the streets, and she had never felt any better, so why did he have such an effect?

Shaking off that mystery for now, Marinette turned to the final enigma: Phone girl.

She certainly had earned that title, for it was obvious that if that phone was ever to be taken from her you’d have to pry it from her cold fingers. She hadn’t even _seen_ the class until she was in the room for a solid minute, so deeply was she buried in that thing. She was certainly skilled with it, Marinette would give her that, but it was the question of what exactly she was _doing_ on there that had piqued her curiosity.

She jumped a mile high when someone touched her shoulder, driving her out of her pondering and back into the world, on guard immediately as she grabbed the person’s wrist. The figure started, and Marinette took a second to place the face, eventually remembering her as Rose, a kind and sweet girl whom she had met earlier. Marinette immediately released her wrist and smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Rose.”

“It’s fine, Marinette, but shouldn’t you be leaving soon? It’s been ten minutes…” Rose trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip as she glanced at the clock.

Marinette blinked for a second, processing, before she turned to the clock as well. It had indeed been eleven minutes since the end of class, and Marinette had most likely spent all of it staring off into space like an idiot. She blushed a bit and stood up, pushing her chair in and smiling gratefully at Rose.

“Thanks, Rose, I guess I just got lost in my thoughts,” Marinette said, grinning sheepishly and waving as she backed out of the room, trudging through the empty halls silently.

She tended to get lost in her thoughts often, what with how frequently her mind ran in circles and never reached conclusions. She also had a stubborn habit of drawing out scenarios in her head while she thought, and those often segued into daydreams, and so on and so forth…

Marinette hummed a nameless tune as she walked home, eyes scanning for threats habitually as her mind drifted to other places, tuning out the prickling of sunlight on her skin as usual, familiar sights welcoming her home as she went upstairs and collapsed on her bed, mind awash in thoughts and theories. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut, and her thoughts transitioned into dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette woke to a knock.

Her maman was smiling gently from her trapdoor, motioning for her to come down to dinner as she climbed back down the ladder.

Marinette stretched and yawned, the small catnap doing wonders for her mind, now tranquil and quieted of thoughts, as she removed her illusion earrings and walked downstairs, hugging her maman and papa before sitting at the table, eating a hearty meal of, you guessed it, blood, and tiredly making her way back up to her room, running a hand down her face as she sat on her bed. She lazily plucked her journal from its place and flipped through the pages, stopping at a blank one and beginning to sketch.

If Marinette had thoughts or ideas that ever plagued her (which they usually did), she simply drew the thoughts in her journal, letting the babble from her mind flow out onto the page. Today, she was sketching the mystery trio of Nino, blonde boy, and phone girl. Nino was easy, she had sat next to him for 40 minutes, and his features were simple, yet fun to draw. Marinette drew him wearing a simple grey trench coat and slacks, his hat still resting upon his head and headphones still ‘round his neck. Next up was phone girl. A little harder, considering her elegant hair and extravagant makeup, but Marinette thought she did her justice. She was wearing a cream shirt under some shortalls, and converse, because why not. Next up was blonde boy. The drawing started out fine, his soft chin and rounded face easily coming into place, but when it came to his eyes, Marinette paused. She couldn’t remember exactly what they looked like. She frowned and placed a hand on her chin, tapping it slightly with a forefinger as she tried to remember his eyes. She knew they were important, she felt it, so why couldn’t she remember what they looked like? She sighed and scribbled over the drawing in frustration, closing her journal and setting it back on her desk before lying back.

She felt like those three were going to be important to her somehow, and yet she only knew one third of their names! She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and trying to relax after making sure her alarm was set. She sighed once again, and focused on her breathing until she drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an early update, on me.  
> The updates later will most certainly not go this fast, but this was a kinda rushed first chapter because I really wanted to get this story started.  
> Anyway, yes, they are all meeting for the first time, because AU, so why not.  
> Sorry I gave y'all a big ol' Block o' text™ at the end, but I just couldn't find a place where it felt natural to put a break.  
> Next time on BRSaMF: Adrien tells us about his first day  
> ~Rose


	3. Adrien Agreste's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of my sunshine child.  
> I feel like a parent sending their kid off to school for the first time.

Adrien’s first day of lycée started off the same as any other day.

Wake up at five thirty, eat regulated model-diet food, pick out designer outfit, coif hair just so, apply makeup, redesign outfit with stylist’s approval, watch tv, feed the cat, and out the door by Seven. Into the car, and away we go.

However, this time, instead of a boring photoshoot or pointless meetup, he was headed to the one place he had been begging to go his entire life.

Public school.

Sheltered inside his house by an overbearing father his entire life, Adrien’s desire for social interaction was extraordinary, and he knew public school would be the perfect place to get it. Currently, his social directory of people he talked to consisted of Nathalie; his scheduler, stylist, and father’s assistant, and Chloé, the snobby daughter of the mayor who viewed him more as a poster boy than a friend. Nevertheless, that list was about to expand exponentially, as he was about to encounter more teenagers than he’d ever seen in his lifetime.

Adrien smiled confidently as he advanced up the stone steps, taking a deep breath as he entered the building, absentmindedly taking stock of the large amount of faces that assaulted his senses. The subtle murmur of thousands of conversations encircled him, bringing a soft smile to his face as he practically skipped through the halls, heading towards his homeroom giddily.

He paused at the doorway, psyching himself for the big day ahead, and threw open the door-

Immediately tripping and falling on to his face.

Complete silence befell the room, and Adrien went quiett, his face glowing red as he stood up and rubbed his nose, taking the pain away. Thankfully, it wouldn’t be there long, thanks to his… unique biology.

Embarrassed, he slowly walked towards the teacher’s desk and showed her his schedule, where she gave him a sympathetic smile and gestured towards his seat in the second row. He smiled at her gratefully and began walking, taking in the faces of the others in the room. Most of them were either turned back to their conversations or staring off into space, but their eyes were always subtly tilted towards him. He could smell the wariness in the air- an unpleasant combination of lemon juice and pumpkin spice. They were cautious of a new person entering their space. Adrien sighed slightly to himself and turned his gaze back to where he was headed. He saw a flash of brilliant blue.

The world stopped.

Adrien stared deep into the eyes of the girl in the front row, and she stared back, a strange connection forming between eyes of azure and chartreuse. Adrien immediately felt on-guard, felt like he should not be near this girl, yet he could not look away. He felt his skin prickle, felt himself pull into a defensive pose, and begin to snarl-

The door slammed open, and Adrien’s eyes whipped over to intercept the oncoming threat.

Once the connection was broken, he staggered and shook his head, shaking off the caution as he advanced towards his seat, sliding into it and trying to get his thoughts under control. So enthralled was he with his own mind that he didn’t even notice the girl sitting next to him until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. He jumped slightly, turning towards the girl, who was rapidly typing on her phone and was smiling brightly at him.

“Heya!” She said brightly, looking far happier than anyone else Adrien had seen today.

“Um… Hi?” He responded unsurely, sticking out his hand for a greeting as his father taught him to.

She grasped it and firmly shook. “Alya,” she said warmly.

“Adrien,” he replied, smiling as well.

One eyebrow raised. “Adrien?” She said bemusedly, “Or Adrien Agreste, fashion superstar and icon of pretty-boys everywhere?” She finished, grinning at him impishly. He sputtered indignantly as she laughed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Kidding,” she said, fingers still flying across the smooth glass of her cell. “I know you’re just like everyone else, even though you can probably hold a pose much better than the rest of us.” She winked, and he chuckled, feeling tension melt away. It was nice to know that she still realized he was (mostly) human, unlike most of the other people he knew.

“So,” she continued, leaning in slightly, “What brings the almighty progeny of Agreste brand to our humble lycée?” She asked, sticking her tongue out playfully as he laughed again.

“It’s a, quote, ‘valuable social experience’,” he responded, applying a fake high-class accent that made her laugh, “I convinced father that it would be necessary to help me grow as a human.” She snorted a bit at that, looking him up and down.

“Well, there’s a laugh,” she said jokingly, although he didn’t understand why. Confused, he was about to ask when the door once again slammed open, just as the bell was ringing. A dark-skinned boy stumbled into the room, red headphones clattering loudly around his neck, although he managed to keep his balance, unlike Adrien. He appeared to catch his breath for a moment before looking up when the teacher said his name.

“Nino Lahiffe, I assume?” The teacher said, amusement clearly present in her voice. The boy now known as Nino nodded.

“You assume correctly.” He said slyly. She chuckled, waving her hand vaguely in Adrien’s direction. Nino walked over, sliding into a seat next to the blue-eyed girl and pounding her fist. Adrien noticed the blue-eyed girl visibly relax next to him as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. He noticed Alya relax as well, and even he felt nice, as if he were lying in the sun with a bottle of water after a long run. He stretched out and yawned minutely, the smell of happy relaxation thick around him. Flowers and hay, a smell that reminded him of his mother. He smiled as the teacher stood up and began a speech.

“Good morning class…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The day had gone surprisingly well, and Adrien was happy for it. He might have been a bit ahead in math, but overall his homeschooling had left him on par, if not better than, most of his classmates. He had met many new people who now considered him a friend. Max, Alix, Mylène, the list went on. As he was chauffeured home, he smiled, glancing at all the new names in his contact list, when before there had been none. Alya’s name was one of the first to show up, which made him smile, remembering the first person he met. She was carefree, yet strangely determined, as if she wouldn’t fight many battles, but the ones she did, she fought hard. He and she chatted amiably for the rest of homeroom, her fingers never ceasing their endless torrent of typing. Once he had asked her how her fingers didn’t hurt after all that typing, she simply waved them in his face and responded with ‘Magic’. He chuckled at the memory.

As his limo pulled up to the mansion, he slid out and shut the door, walking into the house and smiling at the picture of his mother in the foyer. He walked cheerfully up to his room, collapsing on his bed as he thought about his day. Thinking of his mother made him think of Nino, and the weird happiness-trick he had pulled earlier. Adrien hadn’t remembered being that relaxed in ages, especially around others, worried he might pant or do some other dog-esque thing that gave him away. As they were preparing to leave, Adrien noticed the happiness smell was most strongly coming off of Nino, centered near his neck, as if his headphones themselves were happy. Whatever he did to cause it, Adrien decided he would hang around him more. Though that might be hard, considering he sat close to blue-eyed girl.

The second strange thing about his morning. While Nino had made him feel relaxed and happy, blue-eyed girl made him feel on-guard and scared, as if his brain was screaming at him to fight or fly. Adrien frowned, remembering her vibrant eyes clearly in his mind, though the rest of her face was hazy. Those eyes… He couldn’t think of anything off about them, although even just picturing them was making him nervous. Concerned, he stood up and walked over to his computer, waking it up with a shake of the mouse and searching his worries away. All he found were some deep-set psychological trauma things which didn’t relate to him, and eventually, he ran out of normal options. So, hesitantly, he typed out ‘werewolf fear eye contact’, and let the queue load.

Soon, he found himself sifting through lots of fiction and very little fact, as was the typical with his self-research. The only thing he found on a semi-trustworthy source was the fact that werewolves typically fought any opponent who treaded into their territory, and could usually tell with a glance whether the opponent was a threat. But, he could hardly consider the school his territory after being there for all of ten minutes, so that was out, too. Eventually he sighed, rubbing his eyes and checking the clock. Time had passed swiftly, as it often did when he did research, and it was almost time for dinner. Still frustrated, he walked down the steps into the dining hall, where his father was waiting at the other end of the table. He could smell the concern roiling off of his father. In all the years he had known him, he had never known his father to have any other scent.

After a silent, diet-regulated meal, Adrien trudged back up to his room and began to play with his cat, using a laser pointer to lead him all about the room. Afterword, he tried playing video games, hoping the mind-numbing action would distract him from his concern. Soon, he sighed, frustrated, and threw his controller to the ground. He knew what he needed.

He needed to run.

Adrien saw his ring shift from silver to jet black, felt his bones begin to snap and rearrange themselves, felt muscles shift and flex, becoming stronger, felt his clothes begin to sink into his skin, felt hair sprout everywhere, fur as black as an empty night, felt claws and teeth become sharper.

He felt the immeasurable pain he had learned to tolerate.

The wolf jumped out of Adrien’s window, and took off into the streets of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Adrien runs off into the night, probably to get caught by Animal Control.  
> I'm sure you all noticed the large amount of parallels Adrien had with Marinette, but I really wanted to show this day from both of their perspectives, just so you can really get their opinions of the world.  
> Sorry about the slow updates, school's just starting back up, so I'm gonna have to get into the swing of things again.  
> ~Rose  
> Next time on BRSaMF: Marinette sees something strange outside her window...


	4. Midnight Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes on a monster hunt, meets her future boyfriend, and bolts.  
> Also Sabine's totally a witch fight me.  
> #wakemarinetteup

Marinette opened her eyes.

Thanks to her small catnap earlier, she was now fully rested and ready to start the day. Well, if the day started at 4am, that is.

She groaned slightly and laid an arm over her eyes, trying to will herself back to sleep, to no avail. Eventually, she quietly sighed, softly throwing off her covers and landing on her floor silently, shivering at the loss of heat. She stretched, feeling herself pop and crack, before grinding her palms into her eyes and walking towards her trapdoor. Soon, she climbed down the ladder, silent as could be, and padded into the kitchen, snagging a small pack of A-positive from the fridge. She sat on her couch, staring out her bay window as she idly sipped on the bag, watching the stagnant city of Paris.

Marinette enjoyed the night more than the day, though that might be the vampire in her talking. She liked the quiet, liked feeling the natural magic of the city shift without people or cars to get in its way. She inhaled deeply, sighing tranquilly as she sunk into her couch, setting the empty bag down as she slowly drifted away-

A loud muffled thump jolted her awake, just in time to catch a flash of black bolt by the window, her magic senses going haywire.

_What… was that?_ She thought to herself, eyes wide as she slowly advanced towards the window, turning to hopefully catch a view of whatever that magical thing was. _Another vampire?_

She looked around wildly, trying desperately to catch a view as her mind raced with adrenaline. Soon, the alarm in her head quieted and her breathing evened, though she was even more awake than she was beforehand. She ran a hand through her hair, mad at both herself for not catching the figure, and the shape for waking her up. Angry, she banged her fist on the windowsill before briskly turning around and silently moving towards her room, changing from her thin pajamas into a thick leather jacket and cargo pants, checking her reflection as she messily tied up her hair, slipping on her flats as she raced out the door. Sniffing out the excess magic in the air, she locked on to a path and bolted, using superhuman speed to race through the city. The closer she got to the source of the magical anomaly, the more nervous she got, fear beginning to pump energy through her, feeling her heart race. She frowned, passing multiple landmarks in her wild sprint. Soon, it was evident the thing had been all over the city, paths crossing repeatedly over each other. As she approached an alleyway, she slowed, feeling the large amounts of magic emanating from it. Psyching herself up, she slowly turned and entered the alley, lifting her hands in a defensive position.

She was woefully unprepared for what she saw.

An enormous black wolf was sniffing around a couple of garbage cans, its back to her, and she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent from gasping.

A mountain of fur, black as the deepest night, sniffed one of the cans, reaching its paw up to swipe the lid off, knocking it over in the process. It turned to begin snuffling at the trash. As its snout prodded the crumpled up paper and grease-stained bags, Marinette noticed the way the wolf moved, swiftly, intentionally, as if searching for something. She quietly began to step away as the wolf prodded the trash. It made a small whimper as it began pawing frantically, only to stop and angrily bat away a small rotting block of cheese. Marinette backed out of the alleyway quietly, deeming the situation way too big for even a dhampyr to handle.

Of course, that was when she had to trip over her own two feet.

Her eyes widened as she fell, seeing the wolf’s ears perking up as it turned its head towards the sound of her scuffing shoes.

She slammed against the pavement hard, and frantically whipped her head up back towards the wolf.

It was a yard away.

Their eyes met.

The world stopped.

Marinette stared deep into the golden irises, fear digging its claws into her heart as the wolf snarled, pulling its lip back and raising a paw-

And Marinette fled.

She scrambled desperately to her feet and ran like her life depended on it, because she thought it did. With the amount of magic she had smelled inside that thing, and its obvious hostile intent towards her, she knew for certain she couldn’t take it on alone, and poured every ounce of magic she had into her legs, making it home in about twenty seconds. She threw open the door and pounded up the stairs, adrenaline gripping her heart as she frantically glanced over her shoulder, seeing a black blur skid around the corner and begin to bound straight at her bakery. Marinette swore as she slammed and locked the door behind her, bolting towards the back of the house. Sabine was there, looking angry and surprised that her daughter was fully dressed and out of energy at 4:30 in the morning.

“What’s happening, Marinette? Where are your earrings?” She said, concern and worry evident in her voice. Marinette breathed deeply and pointed to the window, and Sabine rushed over, covering her mouth with a hand when she saw the large black figure sniffing around their house. Her eyes hardened as she turned back around, clapping her hands together and murmuring a few words.

Marinette feels the magic flow around them, engulfing the entire house. She can see the faint purple sheen and smell the high concentrations of bitter Cottage magic in the air. The room flashed, and Marinette’s mother slumped a bit, stumbling on her feet as Marinette saw the beast outside gaze at the house angrily.

Marinette glanced around, alarmed at the pale purple sheen that now seemed to cover every inch of their living room.

“What was that?” She said wildly, turning to her maman for an answer. Sabine seemed to be breathing a bit heavily, but otherwise still had a determined look on her face.

“Just some salt, pepper, and Spanish moss,” she responded breathlessly as she took Marinette’s hand and dragged her to the backdoor, “it won’t last long, especially with a space this big, but it should buy us some time to escape from that thing’s nose.” Marinette was dumbstruck.

“You used seasonings to ward off that, that monster?! And it actually worked?”

Sabine smiled slyly as she walked through the alleyway behind the bakery. “Ever since I helped you with those earrings, I’ve been dabbling in witchcraft. Of course, it does help that our natural magic power is greatly amplified, but I’m nothing compared to an actual witch. Now come on, we must hurry.”

“What about Papa?”

“The wolf isn’t interested in him.”

“Wait, how do you know? What _is_ that thing?”

Sabine’s mouth was set into a grim line.

“It’s a werewolf, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. amazing. totally did not see that one coming.  
> So, Modern witchcraft, while still cool, is also subtle as heck and involves a large amount of candles, so, for fic purposes, I'm just gonna say everybody in Paris has magical amplification™ and it makes magick all flashy and such.  
> Alright, getting the ball rolling, finally. Sorry if this isn't as intense as you like (and a bit shorter), I'm garbage with action scenes. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my magickal nonsense.  
> ~Rose  
> Next time on BRSaMF: Adrien wakes up


	5. The Rich Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get serious.
> 
> Buckle up, kiddos.

In the dark space of an attic, a man drummed his fingers against the large crystal embedded in his cane. He was staring at a page. A dusty old page in a dusty old book that was sitting on a dusty old table. This man had kept this book locked away in his safe for years, until today, when he finally gathered his wits and courage and removed the book, opening it for the very first time. Now, he understood the book’s true purpose, the true reason this tome was gifted to him.

“Hm…” the man mused to himself, chuckling darkly as he bookmarked two pages in the book. He tapped his cane against the ground as he walked, drawing a sigil on the ground with the long stick. He had drawn an identical sigil in a secret place just hours earlier, preparing everything he needed for the particularly complicated spells he was about to perform. Standing in the middle of the runes, he smiled darkly, clapping his hands sharply as purple electricity began to emit from his being, wild winds causing the book’s pages to flip wildly before landing on an image of a lion-esque creature. The man’s grin grew even more sinister as a purple outline flashed over his face.

“Greetings monster, I… am Hawkmoth”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien opened his eyes.

He squinted against the harsh light of his enormous room, laying an arm over his eyes with a soft groan, dragging himself off of his bed and knocking his cat off the covers, stumbling over to his shower to prepare for the day.

As the water pounded a soothing drumbeat on his back, he tried to recall memories from last night. Though his memories were getting better, extended periods of time as a wolf would still result in slight memory loss. With the entire night spent as a lupine, memories of the night were foggy at best, but he didn’t think he had harmed anything or -one, so that was good. He got out of his shower refreshed, as he usually was after a night in wolf form.

He scratched his cat behind the ears as a rumbling emitted from him, smiling softly as he sat on the couch, turning on his giant tv to watch some news. Nothing interesting was happening, so he switched to something mindless for background noise as he flicked through his phone, updating his many blogs and social medias before there was a knock at his door.

He stretched, advancing towards the door and throwing it open, sharing Nathalie’s soft smile as the both of them went towards the dining room, Adrien eating breakfast alone, as his father was away on business in America. Soon, he finished, going back up to his room after sneaking an extra croissant (or three) from the kitchen. Licking the crumbs off his fingers, he examined his large amount of fabric in his closet. Eventually, he settled on a simple look, a black shirt with three colored stripes, a white overshirt, jeans, and orange sneakers. He applied his makeup lazily, deciding just to go for light blush and mascara, and styled his hair expertly as he did every day. Nathalie looked over his outfit with a raised eyebrow before nodding once and motioning him out the door. Adrien said bye to his cat and walked out the door, hopping into the limousine at exactly seven am, as per the norm. As the vehicle advanced through the streets of Paris, Adrien couldn’t help but feel like he was forgetting something. He thought about it the entire way over, and could only come up with a brilliant shade of blue and a bit of hostility. He frowned as he walked into the school, ignoring the throng of students chattering around him and pushing his way into homeroom, sliding into his seat and pursing his lips.

“You look puzzled, friend,” Alya said, sliding in next to him, the sound of tapping still her ever-constant companion, “confess your strife to Alya, goddess of troubled teens.”

Adrien snorted, shifting his weight to face her. “It’s nothing, just something I can’t seem to remember. It’s bothering me, but I wouldn’t say I qualify as a ‘troubled teen’ yet.” Alya mirrored his snort.

“Yeah, hate it when that happens. S’why I write it all down here,” she said, gesturing to her phone with her free hand, the other still being used for typing. Adrien stared at the fancy fingerwork, trying to follow her thumbs with his eyes and finding them almost blurring with speed. “Eyes are up here, prettyboy,” Alya joked, elbowing him to get his attention. He was shook out of his reverie, smiling sheepishly as Alya smirked.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to keep his eyes from straying to the phone. “So is that what you’re doing all the time? Taking notes?”

Her eyes twinkled. “Something like that…” She whispered slyly, winking at him.

Adrien blinked, clearly puzzled. “What do…” He began, before his nose perked up, sensing something.

If you had asked Mme. Bustier what she had seen that day, she would claim the most remarkable feat, for every head in the class near-simultaneously turned towards the window, eyes narrowing and lips pulling back at random. Soon, however, every student seemed to shake themselves out of a trance, returning hesitantly to their conversations, but that tension was still there.

For Adrien, that tension came in the form of an acrid, burning smell, like that of singed hair mixed with decomposition. His eyes narrowed. You didn’t have to be a genius to figure out a smell like that was bad news. Shaking it off, he slipped his gaze back to Alya, who’s mouth was hanging open slightly, eyes wide, before she turned to her phone and furiously started typing and pinching. She began muttering to herself.

“Wish I brought my laptop… Phone’s probably not powerful enough to trace it…” She mumbled, seemingly oblivious to Adrien’s presence.

Adrien’s brow furrowed, leaning in to glance at Whatever Alya was doing, when the smell of flowers and hay became thick in the air, masking the lingering death-scent. Adrien was already extremely familiar with the fragrance, and its source became even more obvious when the tension left Alya’s shoulders, fingers slowing from ‘manic’ to simply ‘speedy’. He looked towards the door and saw Nino step into the room, concern etched onto his features as he looked around. His frown deepened as he sat down, turning to look at Adrien.

“Yo,” he said, concern prevalent in his voice. “You seen Marinette around anywhere, dude?”

Adrien paused, trying to match the name to a face, but none came up. “Can’t say that I have,” he replied, confused.

Nino frowned even deeper and turned around once more, slumping into his seat. Adrien was concerned. It felt as if the mood had shifted in the classroom, as if even Nino’s presence couldn’t stop the tension leaking into the room. That moment, whatever it was, had affected everyone in the classroom one way or another, but nobody was quite sure how. Adrien joined the rest of the class with a frown, worry making itself prominent on his face. Nino began fiddling with his headphones anxiously as Alya still tapped away, and even Adrien felt himself tapping his fingers and bouncing his leg anxiously. They were all eager to direct their nervousness at something, but they couldn’t figure out what it was.

The monotone sound of the bell only seemed to heighten the anxiety levels of the room. Mme. Bustier seemed wary of her students as she slowly walked towards the front of the room, clearing her throat.

“Well, students,” she began hesitantly, “I would like to begin by— “

She was cut off by a feminine scream from the courtyard.

Adrien snapped to his feet, using a bit of his extreme strength to zoom towards the window, looking outside frantically, joined by everyone else in the room.

His mind almost couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing.

A giant lion-goat with a snake for a tail was stalking blue-eyed girl.

Adrien saw red when he saw the thing, instincts kicking his mind into gear, screaming for blood.

Someone broke the window, and with it, they let loose hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I've been wanting to get a monster in here for ages!  
> Sorry this chapter took a while, it was just blocking itself from me for no reason. From now on, I'm gonna try to stick to updating every two weeks, but that's not a concrete thing.  
> Love you all!  
> ~Rose  
> Next time on BRSaMF: It's fightin' time.


	6. The Chimera Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her family deal with the true weight of being supernatural, while Chien Noir helps fight a lion-snake-goat.

Being a vampire sucked sometimes, pun not intended.

The irritation with sunlight, the constant Hunger, the urge to murder everything around you, you know how it is.

But sometimes, it was pretty cool, like with the fact that, since she technically didn’t _need_ to sleep, Marinette and her maman could go on a Parisian tour through the entire night and still have her go to school without fuss. Didn’t mean the walking didn’t suck, though. She and Sabine had to drink two bags of blood when they got back to regain the energy they’d lost, listening to Tom’s recollection of the night.

“It just sniffed around for a bit and left,” he said, shrugging. “I don’t know what was so bad about it,” he continued, raising an eyebrow at Sabine along with Marinette. Her maman had been eerily quiet during their walk, making pointless small talk instead of acknowledging the elephant, or rather wolf, in the room. Sabine sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

“Werewolves and vampires have been feuding for generations. Since our creation, we’ve been natural enemies.” She began, taking more sips of tea with shaking hands. “Alarm bells go off in our head when we’re even _near_ one of them. In fact, vampires have historically been outers of werewolves, and vice versa, because we’re the only ones who can tell who the other is. We’re designed to fight with each other, to be suited for combat with each other. If you want to take down a werewolf, you get a vampire, and if you don’t want a vampire around, you get a werewolf.” She finished worriedly, worry lines creasing her face. “Our vendettas against each other are natural and equal, as well as our skills, but I wasn’t about to fight a werewolf in the middle of the street with my daughter around.” She finished, fire alight in her eyes. Marinette smiled sadly, squeezing her maman’s hand. She smiled and squeezed back. Her eyes drifted to the clock, and she perked up, making a noise of surprise. “You need to get to school,” she said, getting Marinette’s bag for her. She smiled gratefully, turning away from her mother and towards the stairs. She looked over her shoulder to see her parents hugging each other, the weight of being supernatural settling heavily on both of them. She frowned and descended, deciding to leave it for later.

When she arrived at the school, she was lost in her thoughts, fingering the two small pinpricks on her wrist. She frowned, thinking about the burden of being a vampire. Her dependence on blood was an obvious one, as well as her need to hide from humanity. But she had never considered that other mythical creatures might be around, out for blood. Frown deepening, she vowed to do as much research on werewolves as she could. She fidgeted, fiddling with her earrings and watching her glamour flicker slightly. Such a thin layer between her and a life-ruining secret. She sighed, picking herself up and looking up, walking and reminding herself to breathe. As she inhaled, she nearly gagged on the strong scent of decay and smoke.

Undead magic.

_Her_ magic. 

On-guard, she whipped around, enhanced senses scanning the courtyard for anything that could be exuding that much magic. Nothing visible. She inhaled again, checking the area once more. Whatever that had been, it was much fainter now, barely detectable under the wind. She shivered, feeling her instincts screaming at her to eliminate the threat she couldn’t perceive. She shook it off, turning away and forcing herself to keep walking.

The giant lion landed right next to her, forcing a startled scream from her mouth. She jumped back, feeling the undead magic, palpable in the air. She stared at the trio of heads on one body. She gaped, thinking only _‘Why me?’_.

The thing looked like someone had spliced a lion and a ram together, and supersized the whole thing. The strong front paws of a lion dug into the soft earth, as the lion head snarled. Directly next to it on the beast’s other shoulder, a ram’s head baa’d aggressively, it’s cloven back hooves stepping nervously. The tail of the beast was a large, fanged snake which stared aggressively at Marinette, it’s tongue flicking out of its mouth.

Her heart would have been hammering if it still beat, but with the advantage of undeadness, Marinette was able to regard the situation with only a touch of panic.

_‘OHMYGODWHATISTHATHOLYSHITIT’SGONNAKILLMEWHYWHATTHE-‘_ she thought, pupils blown wide as she stared the beast down. Somewhere above her, glass shattered, and a flood of children landed in front of her, screaming. Taking advantage of the panic, Marinette bolted, ducking into a hallway to (metaphorically) catch her breath.

_Okay,_ she thought, _okayokayokay it’s fine it’s just a giant lion demon thing you’ll be fine._

That’s when she heard the screams.

Screams of panic, exertion, and terror.

Screams she recognized.

Screams of her classmates.

Of her _friends_.

“Oh, hell no,” she muttered to herself, eyes glowing red.

Her friends were screaming, scurrying, fleeing for survival out there, and there was nothing she could do about it! She clenched her fist, gritting her teeth as her fangs extended. She was tired of running! She just wanted to help! SHE was the wolf, and that THING was the sheep!

She growled, clenching her fists in front of her. She was going to knock that damn thing into next week.

Her vampire instincts screamed approval as she took her earrings out, flexing her muscles and watching them ripple under the pale skin, fangs fully extended. She snarled, dashing out into the courtyard with enhanced speed.

The monster was slowly advancing towards Max, one of her new friends, and her vision turned red. She screamed a battle cry, leaping and _tackling_ the beast to the ground.

“GO!” She yelled, slamming her feet into the thing’s ribs and springboarding off of it as it yowled, an audible crack sounding. Max didn’t need to be told twice, and bolted as the creature got up, snarling at her. It’s eyes flashed purple, and it crouched as the sounds of snarls echoing through the courtyard. Marinette looked the thing over, assessing its assets, its combat abilities.

Its powerful muscles sprang, and it pounced.

She rolled to the left, bouncing to her feet and sending two quick jabs into its ribs, feeling the skin sink in slightly where she’d cracked them. She grimaced, scampering away as it roared, swiping at her with a paw. She had never had any formal fighting training; she was relying entirely on her instincts. She grit her teeth, waiting for an attack. It came in the form of the snake head, the fangs lunging for her extremely quickly. She ducked, barely dodging it, as she rolled away—

Straight into the goat hooves, which bucked, sending her flying into a concrete pillar. Darkness flooded her vision as she felt something snap, pain exploding like fire inside her. She stumbled to her feet, tasting blood in her mouth as she heard the beast running towards her. She managed to stumble out of the way as all three heads tried to snap at her, running as fast as she could to wait for her wounds to heal. She could hear the monster roar and chase after her, an animal in a blood frenzy. Marinette could feel her collarbone and ribs knitting themselves up, but healing was a slow process even when she wasn’t focused on escaping a monster. She was getting desperate, looking everywhere she could for a way to escape the beast.

WHAM.

The loud sound of a collision made her look back, and she witnessed the lion monster wrestling with a new beast, this one large and black. The two were snarling and roaring, their claws hacking away at each other.

Marinette bolted into a classroom, hating staying out of the fight but needing to heal, as she felt the Hunger grow stronger, her bones fitting back together.

She burst out of the classroom in time to see the black canine get thrown across the courtyard, skidding across the soft grass. The lion monster growled, picking itself up with numerous cuts and scrapes, keeping its weight off of its back left leg. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, infused with the heavy stench of animal, undead magic, and dust. Marinette zeroed in on the injured leg, sprinting towards it while the beast’s attention was still on the black dog. She slid down, grabbing the ankle in both hands and _twisting_.

The beast let out an inhuman shriek as the bone, muscles, and tendons snapped, Marinette’s momentum carrying her out of the way of the spasms the lion suffered. Its hoof was dangling, hanging limply as the beast collapsed, crushing the snake head under its own weight with an audible crunch, egging another loud scream. It shakily tried to right itself through the pain, with only three legs available. Marinette almost gagged at the sight of both the left hind ankle and flattened snake head hanging limply, the scent of blood flooding her nose, and the sight of it overwhelming her eyes. The beast turned to her, rage in its vision, and it _roared_ , stumbling towards her. She raised her hands, prepared to fight.

The black beast slammed into it once again, shredding its eyes with sharp claws, the both of the beasts screaming. The lion fell again as the black beast stood above it, lacerating it with its claws. Eventually, the beast stopped struggling, and lay limp. The black beast was breathing heavily, blood dripping from its snout and paws as the lion beast disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, a small white butterfly sitting in its place. The butterfly fluttered away from the carnage.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly,” Marinette muttered deliriously, feeling the ache that came with healing while under strain. She watched the black beast as it looked up.

Their eyes met.

The world stopped.

Marinette remembered those eyes, remembered the danger they brought, remembered a night of running and fear and challenge, and her instincts kicked her into gear, fear blossoming inside of her as she ran, darting to an abandoned classroom and slumping against a wall. Wearily, she put her earrings back in, placing her head on her knees and feeling the light magic settle over her, a security blanket. The scent of blood was still heavy in her nose, the fluid even more relevant as the Hunger yelled, desperate for energy.

Marinette pushed her aching body up and limped home before she had time to process what she’d done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Far away, two figures stepped away from their telescope, etching words into their notebooks as they stepped back, glancing at each other worriedly.

“What does this mean?” The male asked, voice only betraying a hint of a tremble.

“I-I don’t k-know,” the woman stuttered out, nervously fidgeting with her long hair.

“Is he really that desperate?”

“Maybe…”

“How far is he willing to go?”

The female had no response. She worried her bottom lip and left.

The male sighed, snapping his fingers as the telescope disappeared, melting into shadow.

“I don’t like this.” He grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Not one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so.....  
> That certainly was a thing that happened.  
> How's _that_ for a first fight scene?  
>  'Hunger' is the term used for a vampire's innate need for energy from blood, they use it to heal themselves, power their extreme strength and speed, and do other smaller tasks. If left unchecked for a while, a vampire will only last about a week and a half without feeding before biting anything with a pulse.  
> (Gee, Rose, buddy ol' pal, you really like usin' them italics, huh?)  
> Who are these strange figures watching Marinette and Adrien? Why was the chimera sent after them? How will they deal with the shock? Feel free to leave me some theories, but fret not, for you shall find out eventually on Blood-Red Suits and Midnight Fur!  
> ~Rose  
> Next time on BRSaMF: Adrien freaks out.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA The Monster AU that nobody asked for!  
> This little bit is just an intro to get you acclimated into the world, the next chapter starts the real story!  
> I am PUMPED for this bidniss, let's get the ball rolling!  
> ~Rose


End file.
